


Licking Wind

by lorilann



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena likes watching the Salvatore brothers get intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

When she pulled back from the fervor of being with two men who put her pleasure above their own, Elena liked to watch how the brothers moved together. Under the bites and scratches they leave on the surface, Damon and Stefan move with an unspoken awareness and bond built on years of knowing the other inside and out. They move together in bed slowly taking each other apart with lips, tongues and fingers. 

Elena gasps at how loose and pliant Damon is when Stefan's fingers tighten in his hair tugging his head back to bare his throat. Licking and nipping at the tendons there Damon comes hard. Stefan strokes himself a few times before coming over his brother's hip.


End file.
